The present invention relates to an arcing contact tip and to the method and manufacture thereof.
Generally the invention relates to the art such as is described, for instance, in German Auslegeschrift No. 2,527,326. An electric circuit breaker of the prior art has two arcing contact tips which can be brought into or out of engagement with each other along one axis. At least one of the tips contains a coaxially arranged contact carrier extending along the axis and comprising a carbon-containing arc electrode mounted on the contact carrier. Use of such a carbon-containing arc electrode reduces the contact erosion of the arcing contact tip, as compared to a metallic arcing contact tip. However, the ability of an arcing contact tip comprising a carbon-containing arc electrode to absorb the mechanical forces occurring during the connecting and disconnecting of an electric circuit breaker, are quite limited.